The Lion and the Rabbit: Lines
by smileandsleep
Summary: Mikoto has some things to say to Tatara, Tatara isn't sure if he likes what he hears. Fluff.


I do not own the Characters.

A warning, Mikoto may be out of character but there is reason to that.

* * *

A knock on the door awoke him, and the usually joyful man grumbled as sleep was stolen from him. A second barrage of knocks grabbed his attention and quietly he stumbled out of bed.

_Who could be at the door at this ungodly hour?_ Tatara fixed his rustled appearance before meeting the door, which was still being attacked by furious knocks.

"Coming! Coming!"

He still felt the sands of sleep in his eyes, but he rubbed at them slowly. Finally at his apartment door, he peeked through the peep-hole, "Ah!"

Quickly he opened up the door only to be met with the sight of his King, Souh Mikoto. The larger man, quite sloppy on his feet, leaned against the door and once the brunette had opened it, pressed his weight forward to now lean on Tatara.

"King?"

Mikoto grunted, but slowly wrapped his arms around Tatara's figure.

Tatara, now embraced by his lion, felt an aroma of musk and alcohol fill his senses. He buried his nose deeper, but quickly tried to move away, only to fail, once realizing the two were still not fully inside. Struggling, Tatara motioned for the two to move more inside his home, so that he could close the apartment's door but Mikoto refused to budge.

"King! We should get inside."

"uhh…" Mikoto groaned but complied with the smaller one.

Still wrapped in his King's arms, Tatara managed to close and lock his door. But once the action was complete, he was repositioned back to having his face in Mikoto's chest. Again he breathes in, only to smell much stronger sensations of alcohol on his King's clothing.

"King…are you drunk?" He asked with worry.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." Mikoto spoke, his voice slurring and low.

Tatara's eyes widen and he tries to look up to see Mikoto's face. He processes what Mikoto said to him and feels the urge to laugh. "What? King, hahaha, what did you say?"

But Mikoto does not reply and only tightens his hold on the man more. He grunts more, burying his nose in Tatara's hair to sniff. The brunette's figure is slightly shaking from his urge to laugh at what his king is saying.

"King, I didn't even know you could manage to get this drunk? What have you been doing?"

Mikoto inhales slowly and speaks once more, "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

"What?" Tatara again feels the need to laugh; baffled at the lines Mikoto was throwing at him. He did not have a clue as to how this came about.

_Where did he hear these from? These are so lame!_

"King, do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He speaks; trying his best to get some freedom from Mikoto's restraining arms. Thankfully his King lets go completely and Tatara was able to make his way to the kitchen.

"Hopefully water will make him feel better…" He quickly filled up a glass, ready to go back to his living room to try to speak with Mikoto but the moment he turned around, he is spooked with the fact that Mikoto stood right behind him, just staring at him. 'King!"

"Hmm…" Quietly, Mikoto reached for the light switch, knowing the place out of habit even in this state. Turning on the light so that the two could properly see one another, Mikoto glinted his eyes, hurting a bit from the sudden light. Tatara only rubbed at his eyes again, the light slightly stinging but reminding him of the sleep he had been in.

Mikoto took in how Tatara looked, his boxers full of wrinkles and a bit faded, his hair messed up, looking as if someone kept rustling with it and his face looking tired and confused. Mikoto smiled at the person before him. "You look beautiful today, just like every other day."

Tatara could feel Mikoto staring at him, growing a bit self conscious by his appearance. He didn't know what Mikoto was thinking as his eyes went over body slowly, but he knew a blush had placed itself on his face. But the moment Mikoto opened up his mouth, Tatara was ready to burst out laughing.

"Where have you heard all these things from and why are you using them on me? Hahaha, I looked like this every day when I am awoken at 3 in the morning, King."

"Orry…"

Tatara held out the glass of water, which Mikoto took calmly, and the small man watched his leader drink slowly. Once the glass was empty of its content, Mikoto handed it back to his Vassal, who only put it in the sink.

"Better?" Tatara asked.

But hastily Mikoto replied, much more coherent then he was a minute better, "Always have been."

"Hmm..whatever you say King~" Tatara stretched slightly, looking around his kitchen before deciding to head out back to his living room. He walked slowly, hoping Mikoto would follow him again. But before he could move his way out, a large hand grabbed onto his wrist and yanked him to his King.

"Tatara…"

"King?"

"I love you."

The blush widened and Tatara felt his world spin. Of course he knew Mikoto loved him, the two had been in a relationship for the last 3 years. But Mikoto wasn't a man who casually said those words; only using them for when they were in their most intimate moments.

Those rare words always had the power to bring a splash of red on the brunette's face and cause his knees to want to give way. Which, of course happened right in Tatara's kitchen.

Mikoto held on to his lover, staring at him without disruption. Tatara stuttered out, "I..I l.-love you…t-too, King."

"I want to show you how much I love you." He inched closer to his face, breathing in his sweet scent while the other could still spell the alcohol on him.

"…O-Okay."

Without a second to think, Mikoto placed his lips on Tatara's, the two sharing in on a deep kiss. They groaned together and feverishly both of their hands roamed onto one another. Seconds passed and their kiss broke, Tatara gasping for air while Mikoto panted.

The King lifted the younger one up, Tatara's legs wrapping around Mikoto. The red head attacked Tatara's neck with kisses and nips while his Vassal could only moan and fondle Mikoto's hair.

Mikoto bite a spot on Tatara's shoulder, licking it to cool the burn of his teeth. He looked up immediately after to see the look in Tatara's eyes, heavy with need. The two left the kitchen, going past the living room and quickly into Tatara's bedroom.

They kissed and touched, stripping one another of the clothes on their body. But before they could get any closer, Mikoto stopped what he was doing and looked Tatara in his eyes.

"I never need to see the sun again, because your eyes light up my world." He placed another chaste kiss on Tatara's lips.

"King!" Tatara groaned once free to breathe, annoyed at the use of those ridiculous lines already.

The morning sun shined through one of Tatara's windows, flashing over the two bodies who lay tangled in the bed. One man was breathing soundly, cradling into another. His sleep deep and peaceful.

The other in the room was awake, smoking a cigarette, while rubbing his thumb against the other's cheek. He looked at peace with everything around him and made to other movements in fear of awakening his sleeping lover.

Mikoto blew out a puff of smoke, before looking around the room before him. He chuckled a bit, low enough so that the sound would not disturb Tatara. In slow movement, he reached across the bed where his jacket was conveniently placed and found his cell phone tucked away in his pocket.

Opening up a contact, he typed up a quick message.

From: Mikoto

To: Reisi

Thanks for those pick up lines. Worked.

He sent the message, stubbed out his cigarette and positioned himself to spoon his lover.

Mikoto never got to see the reply that morning from his comrade.

From: Reisi

To: Mikoto

Told you they'd work. You're welcome. Hope he liked them.

* * *

I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who have favored, liked, and just in general supported me in writing these MikoTotsu stories. You all have been my motivation to write more and more. So just thank you so much for your kindness and support, they are very moving.

I hope you enjoy this story, it took quite a bit to figure out what I would do with this plot. But all in all it was fun to write (looking up those pick up lines where something else)...

But I have free time until the 26th of August so more writing for me!

Reviews would be lovely to help me out!

Thank you for reading!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
